


She

by Redbean_Paste



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbean_Paste/pseuds/Redbean_Paste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songfic based off the song "She" it can be found here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vpg3gtwepSs<br/>Basically we all just need Pricefield fluffiness to cope and prepare for the last episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fic! if you like it it'd be great if you could comment or add a kudos!

The sun is setting, The sun is always setting in Arcadia Bay. The bed you're lying on is too small for the two of you. Max looks at you with sleepy eyes and the song playing on her hifi changes. the first few chords of some indie song fill your ears, it's a slow song and you start absently playing with Max’s hair. you feel something twitch in your stomach.  
“Hey, Max?”  
A few lines play on the song and they seem perfect for the mood.

‘Am I allowed to look at her like that, could it be wrong when she just so nice to look at?’

She breathes in a long breath before answering.   
“Yeah?”  
She looks up at you with sleepy eyes. The look on her face is so serene that you almost forget about this past week.

‘And she smells like lemongrass and sleep  
She tastes like apple juice and peach.’

“I think I like you…” You say softly. You’re afraid of what she will think. What she'll say.

‘You would find her in a polaroid picture  
And she means everything to me.’

She pauses for a moment, and suddenly you're regretting saying that. She breathes in, You're preparing for the worst.

‘And I'll be okay, Admiring from afar. Cause even when she's next to me, We could not be more far apart. Cause she tastes like birthday cake and storytime and fall. But to her,I taste of nothing at all.’

“Me too Chloe!” she says in a calm tone. Suddenly the song feels too sad for the moment. You let out a sigh of relief.  
The smile on her lips says it all, and you feel one spread across your face. You reach out and hug her. You feel like you're floating and everything feels like it's going to be okay from now on. She reaches next to you and grabs something, you almost don't notice as she snaps a photo of the hug. You could care less at the moment as you drift to a happy sleep.  
when you wake up you look over to see max looking at you smiling.   
“Hey.” You say still drowsy. The morning light filters into the room and gives everything an ethereal feeling.   
“Good morning!” She says quietly but with enough enthusiasm to fill a small bathtub. You sit up and stretch, seeing her journal lying open on the end of the bed. Its fresh with a new entry. You’re too sleepy to read most of it but you notice two pictures, the one she took last night, and a new one of you sleeping peacefully captioned “I think I like you too!”


End file.
